Arranged
by Guava-juice
Summary: Cliched Snarry - Forced union between one Severus Snape and the Boy-who-lived. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual - Rowling owns all; we're just having some fun.  
  
A/n: My first attempt at writing, so you'll understand if it ain't up to par. It did help me realize one thing though, the effort that writers put in to produce a piece, effort I have, until now, taken pretty much for granted.  
  
I apologize for the brevity of chapters, but as a beginner, I'm finding it easier to write short chapters. By the way, does anyone know how I can attain a beta?  
  
Prologue  
  
"What?! You cannot be serious! Albus you must be completely out of your twisted mind!! I refuse to marry that Gryffindor brat!"  
  
"Severus..." Albus began.  
  
"No, Albus, NO!"  
  
"Professor Snape, I demand that you immediately settle down and listen to what I have to say." came the Headmaster's voice of steel, as he gazed sternly, but sorrowfully, at his irate Head of Slytherin.  
  
"I find no pleasure in forcing anyone into such a sacred union, but you must understand, my boy, we have no choice."  
  
There was not a hint of a twinkle behind the half moon glasses upon that rather crooked nose. The table was amazingly bereft of candy or calming tea; Fawkes was eerily still. Not a portrait made a sound. 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: The usual - Rowling owns all; we're just having some fun.  
  
^^  
  
Chapter One: The Document  
  
Archivist Ernwhistle pushed his glasses back, and sneezed loudly. A cloud of dust now smattered his face; no sign remained of the remnants of his white curls.  
  
Cursing under his breath, the wizened wizard bumped against a packed shelf. He was nearly pummeled by the consequent tumbling of a weighty, overstuffed folder.  
  
"Ah, the old Potter file," he muttered, "Wondered where that had gotten to, really need to merge it with the newer one."  
  
"Might as well do it now," he said with a sigh and began an afternoon of tedious labor, labor that would herald the start of one of Professor Severus Snape's greatest nightmares.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
What Archivist Ernwhistle found on that fateful May morning would have shocked the entire wizarding world, had they ever learned about it. It certainly stunned one Lucius Malfoy who intercepted an inhouse Ministry memorandum for a certain Cornelius Oswald Fudge, present Minister of Magic of England.  
  
Voldemort smiled gleefully at the news, much like a child who had just been granted a long awaited plaything. Indeed, in his eyes at least, he had. He almost felt like jumping up in joy.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was however quite worried. He intensely surveyed the owled parchment with his forehead deeply creased. He had never suspected anything of the sort. The news was almost unthinkable.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
All pureblood wizarding families of England had a self-updating file within the cramped archive offices of the British Ministry of Magic. Any muggleborn who was recognized as a witch or wizard, usually by their entrance into either a wizarding school or an apprenticeship, also gained a file.  
  
Since the founding of the Ministry of Magic by an esteemed group of witches and wizards - Ursula and Angustius Malfoy, Jacob Macallister, Heather and Helena Abbott, Selene and Sebastian Potter and Roderick Weasley, among others, all though led by Gryffindor Alexander Dumbledore and his Slytherin cohort, Sylvus Ravencroft, such files had contained almost all pertinent information regarding British magical families. They held copies of any and all contracts the family or any of its members had entered into with other wizarding families or their members, as well as marriage, death and birth records within the family, records of adoptions and even a concise biographical record of each member.  
  
The Potter family was one of the most ancient of all British wizarding families, rumored to have been around since the time of Merlin himself, with its modern branch having certainly been founded by the marriage of the granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor, Gwendolynn Marie Gryffindor, to one William Potter, half a century after the creation of Hogwarts. It was no surprise then the Potter family had accumulated three stuffed folders. It was indeed miraculous they had not collected more.  
  
For Albert Ernwhistle, senior Ministry archivist since April 1889, three folders were more than enough. The Ravenclaw, was forced to spend an entire week, simply organizing the contents of the Potter file alone, attempting to transfer all its contents into one compact file with an extensive contents page. An entire week spent solely on this task, although he used magic and was assisted by a junior archivist and an intern.  
  
The tedious work was halted suddenly at four in the evening when Peterkins, the new intern, exclaimed aloud, "Merlin's balls! Who wadda known!"  
  
In his hands he held the wrinkled parchment that was going to change the life of a completely unsuspecting Severus Snape and an equally oblivious boy-who-lived. 


	3. The Dreaded Document

Chapter Two: The Dreaded Document  
  
Senior Archivist Ernwhistle sat motionless, astonished, as he faced his rather composed colleague, Junior Archivist Mikhail Aziz.  
  
"I've never seen that boy flustered," he thought bemusedly, but was jolted abruptly out of his thoughts when said man suddenly spoke.  
  
"That was rather unexpected," uttered Aziz, peering at the harmless looking document on the crowded circular table before them.  
  
"That's the understatement of the century!" blurted Peterkins, voicing Ernwhistle's own thoughts.  
  
"Is the document verifiably accurate?" inquired the junior archivist, ignoring the intern to his right.  
  
Ernwhistle frowned, as he scrutinized the article in question.  
  
"Hmm.. it appears to be," he replied, as he finally found his voice.  
  
"Measures will have to be taken then." responded Aziz, as he swiftly extracted his oak wand from the holster around his arm and proceeded to obliviate the fresh faced intern working with them.  
  
Peterkins, slightly dazed and completely unaware of his obliviation, was simply relieved to get the opportunity to leave the dusty office when he was ordered out on the menial and almost unnecessary task of purchasing further self-updating parchment. With the tedious bureaucratical paperwork, that task would hopefully keep the young man occupied for the remainder of the afternoon.  
  
Upon seeing the questioning look his superior sent in his direction, the obliviator calmly stated, "I'm sure you are aware that Robert is not considered an actual member of our staff. Not to mention that I really don't trust him to remain silent about such sensitive matters."  
  
"That was not your duty though, lad. But well, it is done, "sighed Ernwhistle, massaging his forehead. "Come, we'd best speak with the head, and he may even have to alert the Minister."  
  
"The Minister?"  
  
"Aye, the Minister, Minister Fudge," asserted Ernwhistle, as he maneuvered his way through a twisted maze of stacked shelves.  
  
"There are far better and more efficient persons to alert than that incompetent imbecile," thought his companion, frowning darkly. "And if you shall not alert them, I certainly will."  
  
It was with this silent promise that the former Slytherin prefect surreptitiously sent an urgent owl to the current head of his old and beloved alma mater. The recipient almost choked on his lemon drop when he reached that particular part of his evening mail.  
  
^ Well, updated slightly faster than expected, although my chapters really haven't increased in length at all. Dedicate this chapter to lillinfields and Toby7, my very first reviewers, didn't really expect anyone to review, but I'm really glad that you did. Anyone out there has any suggestions on what the document is/should be? 


End file.
